mercyresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico di Angelo *
~ This character is a modified version of Rick Riordan's (hence the *) Intro Nico di Angelo is the son of Hades and the mortal Maria di Angelo. He was a demigod but was made a minor god by marrying Kaylaina . Nico is the god of souls. Relationships Wife: Kaylaina Friends: Percy Jackson, Anabeth, Grover and Faenor Sisters: Hazel Levesque and Bianca di Angelo Abilities As a son of Hades, Nico himself is an underworld deity. He is considerably more trained in using his powers than most children of the Big Three, such as Thalia and Jason. Powers of his that have been shown are Necromancy Umbrakinesis, and Geokinesis. Some include: Geokinesis: He can control the earth - levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. Nico can open fissures in the earth that can swallow up creatures and trap them in the Underworld. He can cause earth tremors so powerful, they can shatter the pillars of a mountain fortress. He can also control the black walls of the Underworld. Necromancy: Nico can summon the dead, put the dead to sleep, and communicate with the dead. He also has divine authority and control over the Furies and the dead. He can banish the dead and release people who should have died (i.e. Daedelas). Some of his abilities in this domain includes the power to destroy Skeletol Warriorsand physically manipulating ghosts, such as taking hold of them by hand or forcing them to be silent with a gesture. Sensitivity to Death: He can sense death as it happens or when it is coming; when a person close to him dies, it comes as a ringing in the ears. He can also sense when an immortal is fading, as on the case of Pan. He can sense someone's life aura (he sensed it when Rachel Elizabeth Dare's life aura flickered, and he told her, "I could see you dying.") In addition to that, he has a deep knowledge of the Underworld and knows when a person's life is being judged in the Underworld. Umbrakinesis: He has control over darkness and shadow for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in it. Shadow travel: He can use shadows as a means of transportation, however, great distances tend to wear him out. Induced Fear: He radiates fear and death like his father, Hades, but to a much lesser degree. Being the son of Hades he had some control of souls and ghosts, but being a minor god he has complete power over them. Souls: '''He can steal the soul from anything. He also can read people's souls to learn more about them. He can also sense nearby souls. Children Immortal '''Illidan (the first letter is an I not an L) Mother: Kaylaina Status: Minor God, married to Vera Patron of: Truth and Nightmares Symbol/Animal: Human skull with with long curved horns growing from the forhead, his sacred animal is a skeleton bear. Appearance: Besides his long black curved horns protruding from his forhead, his leathery bat wings, and hooves, he appears like a human. He is similar to satyrs in the way he is a hybrid. He has long black silky hair, green eyes and is muscular. He has strange glowing green tattoos like his mother. Home: Underworld Aragorn ' Mother: Kaylaina Status: Minor God Patron of: Night, Necromancy and Furies Symbol/Animal: His symbol is a black crescent moon and his animal is a panther. Apperance: He looks just like his father, Nico. :) Demigod '''Alex Roosevelt ' '''Macy Trill (twins) Mark Trill (twins) Nico doesn't have many demigod children because he rather faithful to Kaylaina. Though when she is living on earth away from Nico who is in the Underworld, he get's rather lonely. Demigod Children Traits '''Souls: '''They have the power to rip a soul from any living thing. They also cav sense any nearby souls and "read" a soul to determine if the person is trustworhy or anything about that person, like their personality or intentions. '''Ghosts: '''Nico is the King of Ghosts, so his children can summon ghosts, but no other creatures of the underworld. '''Fear: '''All of his demigod children are feared by many, though they are accepted at both camps, but not appreciated at Camp Jupiter. So Macy and Mark stay at Camp Half-Blood but Alex still goes to Camp Jupiter because he is Roman. '''Fatal Flaw: '''The fatal flaw of Nico's demigod childrens is that they are untrusting of others. They can read other's souls so they are aware of other's flaws and are therefore leery to accept help from others. Palace Nico has his own place in the underworld. A considerably large castle, beside the River Styx, though compared to Hades' palace his home is pretty small. The castle made of onyx and there is a giant dragon's skull on the main entrance. The castle was built by the same guy who built Vlad the Impalers castle (yes that guy is dead!). Although the exterior of the castle is rather horrifying the interior is very comfortable. With velvet furniture and gold sinks and chandeliers. The palace is run by undead servants. Temple He has a temple at Camp Half-Blood. It is made of onyx, multicolored flames illuminate the otherwise dark temple. The temple is mostly just used by Hades', Illidan's, Bianca's, Aragorn's and his children. Cabin Nico's cabin is # 24, mutlicolored flames and black paint decorates the outside. The inside is decorated with a silver paint, black velvet couchs and bunks. A playstation, xbox and several games, such as Modern Warfare, Call of Duty, Deadliest Warrior, and Assassin's Creed (gifts from Nico), are played by Nico's children and their friends in the cabin. Roman Counterpart: Animus Animus, is Latin for soul, which is fittiing. In his Roman form he has snow white skin and red eyes. Nico's Roman Aspect is a cruel and unforgiving form of himself. Page Owner *Lady Life Category:Characters